A Ghostly Christmas
by Captain Spider
Summary: Danny attends a Christmas partty in the ghost zone, and learns that not all ghosts are as bad as he thought they were.
1. Party

**This is just a little something I wrote when I was board, I wrote the whole thing in as one-shot.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters they belong to Butch Heartman and Nickelodeon.**

**Chapter 1: Party**

"HE DOSE"

"HE DOSEN'T"

"HE DOSE"

"HE DOESN'T"

Danny groaned as he lay down on his bed even from his room he could still hear his parents. It was Christmas Eve and once again they were fighting about the existence of Santa Clause.

Why couldn't his parents get along during the holidays like normal parents? Why did they have to have this stupid fight every year?

('Knock' 'knock' 'knock')

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal his older sister Jazz. "Hey"

"Hey" said Danny lifting his head to acknowledge her. "Trying to escape the fight before Christmas"

Jazz smiled at Danny's joke. "Ya" she said looking toward the door where the sound of arguing could be heard. "Looks like its gonna be a long one this year"

"Tell me about it I just wish there were some way I could get away from it"

"Then why don't you" she said, Danny gave her a curious look "Go visit Sam and Tucker or go to a party or something. As for me I'm going caroling with some friends" she said before leaving.

Danny sighed it wasn't that he didn't want to visit his friends. He'd love nothing more than to be hanging out with them right now. Listening to Tucker crack stupid jokes while Sam smiled cheerfully, this was the only time of year she wasn't dark and gloomy. But they were busy spending Christmas with their own families he didn't want to ruin their holiday just because he was having a lousy one. He learned his lesson last year after the whole ghost writer incident.

And he only party he knew about was the annual ghostly Christmas party and there's no way he could go to that 'or is there.' Danny took a second to think it over. Let's see 1) my parents are fighting and I'd rather be anywhere but here. 2) There's a big Christmas party in the ghost zone that every ghost is invited to.

'But what about halfas' that was the one flaw; he knew that regular ghosts could attend the party but what about half ghosts. Would they really allow him to join. Heck did he even what to join.

"HE DOSE"

"HE DOSEN'T"

"HE DOSE"

"HE DOESN'T"

'Then again it can't be any worse than here' with that thought he transformed into Danny Phantom and fazed through the floor into the basement.

He stood in front of the portal to the ghost zone debating whether or not he should go. What if they attacked him, he was the ghost zone's number one enemy after all even he knew that going to a party full of enemy ghosts was a very bad idea. Danny shook his head, with the ghostly truce in place they weren't even allowed to attack him. At worst they would probably tell him to get lost. With that he jumped through the portal.

Once he entered the ghost zone Danny took a second to get his bearings "Alright now I just need to figure out where the party is"

It took Danny a while but finally after over an hour of searching he managed to find the place. He floated down and landing in front of the door then knocked.

When the door opened Danny was greeted by none other than Skulker.

Skulker glared when he saw Danny standing outside the door. "what do you want whelp?"

"I um...came to join the party" replied Danny sheepishly.

"This party is for ghosts only" said Skulker.

"Which I am" replied Danny.

"You are merely a half ghost"

"Which is still technically a ghost" he pointed out, he was thankful that Jazz had dragged him to all those stupid debates.

Skulker continued to glare at Danny for a few second before giving in "Fine but as a ghost you too must abide by the Christmas truce. Which mean no fighting or else"

Danny gulped and nodded. The room was far bigger on the inside. There was a large area with a stage at the far end and off to the side there were refreshment tables with punch, chips, sodas, and other snacks. The room was filled with various ghosts who all stopped what they were doing and stared at him the second he came through the door.

Danny started to become nervous with every one looking at him and made a bee line for the snacks. After a second of two the ghost when back to what they were doing, and ignored Danny's presence.

Danny took the time to look around at the ghosts assembled. He spotted many ghosts that he didn't recognize along with many that he did. Skulker was over by the door still glaring at him, Technus was rambling on and on to a very board Spectra and Bertrand _'Glad I'm not over there'_. Desiree was talking to Dora . Youngblood was being chased by a very pissed Ember, and The Box Ghost was talking, and what appeared to be, flirting with The Lunch Lady. '_Ok that's just wrong'_

"What are you doing here punk"

'Oh no' Danny spun around to find himself face to face with none other than Johnny 13.

Johnny grabbed Danny by the collar and lifted him off the ground till they were eye to eye with each other.

Danny shut his eyes as Johnny raised his fist to strike the halfa.

"JOHNNY put him down!"

Johnny looked over to see his girlfriend Kitty glaring at him.

"But, Kitty he's the enemy"

"No buts Johnny!" she said pointing her finger at him. "You know there's a truce today now put him down and be nice"

Johnny growled at Danny before putting him down.

Danny brushed himself off and looked over at Johnny who was still glaring at him. "So, you like cars?" he asked trying to strike up a conversation.

Johnny crossed his arms. "What's it to you punk"

"Well it's just that this really cool new truck came out and-"

"Wait, you don't mean the Ginormo 7000 do you?" said Johnny now somewhat interested in what Danny was saying.

"Ya," replied Danny "it's got a DVD player, a GPS satellite guidance system, and rims"

"Big spinning rims" said both Johnny and Danny at the same time. They looked at each other for a second before laughing.

Kitty watched as the two continued talking completely ignoring that she was there. After a while she had had enough and stormed off.

Ember who was still chasing Youngblood stopped as see spotted her best friend Kitty looking very pissed "Yo Kitty"

Kitty spun around, the anger on her face softened when she saw that in was Ember. As she looked at her she couldn't help but notice that Embers hand was in a wrap, but decided not to comment. "Oh hey Ember"

"So where's biker boy" asked Ember referring to Johnny. It was odd to see Kitty at a party without her boyfriend with her.

"Over there talking with the ghost boy" she said pointing to where Johnny and Danny where.

Ember looked where Kitty pointed and was shocked by what she saw. Danny and Johnny where talking and laughing like they were best friends.

The two friends talked for a few minutes till Danny and Johnny walked over to them. When he saw them Danny couldn't help but notice the wrap on Embers hand.

"Hey Kitty why'd you take off like that?" asked Johnny clueless as to why his girl had ditched him.

"I didn't take, off I was there plenty long enough to be ignored" she said walking off in anger.

"Kitty wait! What'd I do!" asked Johnny running off to catch her leaving Danny and Ember alone together.

"So what are you doing here dipstick thought you'd be celebrating with your stupid family and friends"

Danny shook his head. "My folks are busy arguing with each other and my friends are all busy with their own families. What about you, why are you here?"

Ember looked at Danny like he was a complete idiot. "It's a ghost party duh"

"I mean why aren't you with Skulker aren't you two dating?"

Ember glared at Danny her hair flaring up a bit "Don't talk about that bastard!"

Danny waved his hands in front of him apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. So what happened to you two?"

Ember calmed down and crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's just say he didn't take me dumping him too well"

"Wait, you mean he did that to you" he said pointing to her wrap. He looked over at Skulker who was still standing by the door as his eye glowed bright with anger "I'll rip that jerk apart"

Ember was stunned by Danny statement but couldn't help but feel flattered by it. She saw Danny begin to storm off but quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. "Wow there babypop, as much I enjoy the idea of you kicking that jerks ass theirs the little matter of the truce"

Danny stopped when Ember mentioned the ghostly truce, as much as wanted to pound Skulkers metal skull in he didn't want to cause a scene. And he definitely didn't want every ghost in the room coming after him. "Your right, but I'm still gonna kick his butt next chance I get"

Ember smiled it was sweet to see the guy want to fight for her. "Don't worry babypop he's not the only one who got in some good shots"

Danny smirked at the thought of Skulker on the receiving end of one of Ember's blasts. But still made a mental note to hit Skulker extra hard the next time they fought.

"DANNY"

Danny spun around just in time to be tackled to the floor by a black and white blur.

Danny opened his eyes to find himself staring up at a very familiar face. "Danielle?"

Sure enough the person who had literally floored him was none other than his very own 12 year old clone/cousin Danielle/Dani. Her red lips cured in a huge smile.

"Danny how are you? What are you doing here? When did you get here? How long are you staying?" the obviously over excited girl asked overjoyed to see her cousin at the party.

Danny blinked his brain processing everything Danielle had just said "I'm fine. Needed to get away from my family. Got here about an hour ago. Staying as long as I can. And can you please get off me."

Dani blushed a bit and quickly stood up, then offered Danny a hand.

Danny accepted the hand and rose to his feet. "Thanks"

"Ahm"

The two halfa's stopped talking and looked over to see Ember arms crosses giving them a curios look."So you two know each other?" it was more of a statement then an actual question.

"Ya, Danny's my cousin"

Ember was shocked she looked at both ghosts and instantly noticed the resemblance.

"EMBER"

Ember looked over to her right to see that it was Technus that had called her.

"What!" she growled annoyed that she had been interrupted.

"You are on in 4.9 minutes" he said Technus paying no attention to the ghost's anger.

Ember frowned. "Fine I'm coming" she said before walking off.

Danny turned his attention back to Dani. "So what are you doing here anyway?" he asked confused as to why she was hanging out with his enemies.

"Are you kidding this party is awesome! I come every year!"

Danny nodded. "Ya it is pretty cool. So how have you been? Must be pretty cool to do whatever you want to. No parents to tell you what to do"

Dani's face saddened. "Actually it gets kinda lonely"

Danny mentally slapped himself. 'Smooth Danny, real smooth' "You know Dani your not as alone as you think. You may be my clone but to me you're more than that. As far as I'm concerned you're just as much a part of my family as Jazz or my parents and no matter what happens I'll always be there for you"

Tears began to form in Dani's eyes. "You really mean that?"

Danny just smiled. "Of course I do, I wouldn't say it if I didn't"

Dani hugged Danny as tight as she could unable to hold her emotions in check anymore. All her life she had felt like an outsider with no home of family to call her own. For someone to actually consider her family was like a dream come true, even if it was only Danny it was more then she could ever have hoped for.

Reluctantly Dani finally let go of Danny wiping away the tears from her face. "Thanks couz"

Danny smiled as he stood back up again. "No problem, now since its Christmas I've got a little something for you" he reached behind his back and pulled out a silver P.D.A and handed it to her. "It's got games, music, a built in recorder, and mine, Sam's and Tuckers phone numbers, so you can call us whenever you want. I even had Tucker modify it with a mini ecto converter so you can charge it using ecto energy."

Dani smiled at her cool new gift than something occurred to her. "Wait what about you? Don't you need it?"

Danny simply waved her commend away. "Na, Tucker buy's me one every Christmas. It's no big deal." He then looked at her with a serious face. "Just promise me one think though ok?"

"Anything"

"Promise me that you'll use it to stay in touch and that you'll visit more often"

Dani smiled "promise"

Just then the lights in the room started to dim and the lights near the stage stared to brighten. They both turned their attention toward the stage to see Technus walking toward the center where a microphone was set up.

Technus stopped in front of the mic than cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Good evening ladies and gentle ghouls. Welcome to this year's annual ghost Christmas party. It is now time for the annual Christmas concert. I now give you the ghostly rock diva, the undead queen of pop, the ghoul of rock, the-"

"Get on with it already!" screamed someone in the audience.

"Inowpresentthemusicalstylingsof Ember McLain"

'So that's where she went'Danny watched as Technis left the stage and Ember walked on. He thought it weird that Ember would walk on stage, rather than teleporting like she usually did when giving a concert. 'Then again this isn't a concert she's just playing for some friends at a party'.

"Hey all you ghosts are you ready to ROCK"

The crowd's response was immediate as they cheered for her. Danny had to admit she defiantly knew how to work a crowd.

"Well to bad cause I'm not playing!"

Needless to say the crowd wasn't happy to hear this.

"What do you mean you're not playing?!"

"What's going on?!"

"What a rip!"

Even Danny had to admit he was a bit disappointed. He wouldn't have minded hearing Ember sing without having to worry about stopping some evil take over the word plain.

Ember's temper started to rise as did her hair along with it. "Look it's not my fault alright I hurt my hand yesterday and can't play!" she yelled raising her hand to show everyone the wrap. "So unless one of you dipsticks knows how to play a guitar SHUT UP!"The crowd instantly went silent after Embers outburst.

"I can play"

Everyone instantly turned their attention to the person who had spoken to find it was none other the Danny himself.

"You! This is rock music we're talking about dipstick not some stupid nursery rhymes."

Danny simply stood there arms crossed. "I can play"

Ember glared at the ghost boy before slumping her shoulders in defeat. "Fine, get up here"

Danny walked through the crowd until he arrived on stage where Ember handed him her guitar. "You better not screw this up for me dipstick!" she hissed glaring daggers at him.

Danny gulped and nodded.

Danny started playing but almost immediately hit a very loud, very bad note. The audience covered their ears in pain from the screeching noise.

Danny's face went red in embarrassment and Ember shot him a glare looking like she was going to kill him.

She didn't and Danny went back to playing this time without the ear splitting bad note.

Ember bobbed her head to the beat till it reached the point in the song for her to sing.

"It was, it was September

Wind blows, the dead leaves fall.

To you, I did surrender,

two weeks, you didn't call.

Your life goes on without me,

my life, a losing game.

But you should, you should not doubt me.

You will remember my name.

Ember, you will remember

Ember, one thing remains.

Ember, so warm and tender

You will remember my name.

Your heart, your heart has mended,

you're wrong, now bear the shame.

Like pleasant dreams

in cold December-

nothing but ashes remains.

Ember, you will remember

Ember, one thing remains.

Ember, so warm and tender

You will remember my name.

Oh, Ember, you will remember

Ember, one thing remains.

Ember, so warm and tender

You will remember my name.

Yeah, you will remember my name."

For the next two hours the musical duo continued playing. By the time they were done the whole crowd was chanting both their names.

Danny and Ember walked over to the refreshment table to grab something to drink. Both were a bit exhausted after the mini concert. Danny more so since he had never played that long before.

Ember looked over at Danny as he downed a cup of punch. Being so close to him she couldn't help but notice how he looked. The sweet on his body caused his suit to stick to skin showing off the muscles underneath. She quickly turned her head to hide her blush. "So where'd you learn to play like that?"

Danny put down his glass and looked over at the ghost rocker. He shrugged. "My friend San bought me a guitar a couple of years ago. I used to play all the time but lately between school, friends, and ghosts, I haven't really had any time to play"

Ember nodded; being a ghost she usually had plenty of free time to practice her music. But there were days when she was so busy that she simply couldn't find the time.

Then another thought occurred to her "Hey, how did you manage to keep up with me? It was like you knew all my songs by heart?

Danny couldn't help but blush as he scratched the back of his neck trying to come up with an excuse. "Ya… well… ya see… the thing is… I kinda do"

"WHAT!" screamed Ember spitting out her drink. "But we're enemies!"

Danny just shrugged "Just because we're enemies doesn't mean I can't enjoy your songs. I prefer to judge music by the songs themselves rather than the people who sing them. You may be an evil ghost bent on world domination but when it comes to music, You Rock!"

Ember was shocked, she couldn't believe it. Did Danny Phantom sworn enemy of all ghosts just admit that he liked her music? She was impressed by how mature he was in not condemning someone's music simply because of who the artist was. _'Maybe he's not so bad after all'_

"YO DUDES!"

Danny and Ember both looked up to see Youngblood floating above then. The child like ghost was dressed up as elf. Wearing a green tunic with two yellow buttons, and a black belt with a large yellow buckle, he had on green sweatpants, green pointed shoes, and a red pointed hat with a white ball on the end.

"What do you want kid" said Ember slightly ticked at being interrupted. Again.

"The others are getting together in the basement, you in?" asked the young ghost.

Ember shrugged her shoulders. "Sure we're in."

Ember grabbed Danny's hand and led in over to some stairs and down into the basement. The room wasn't anything special it had an old worn brown couch, two brown arm chairs that were also worn, and the most hideous green rug Danny had ever seen.

Danny looked around and saw that they weren't the only one's there, Johnny 13, Kitty, Youngblood, and even Danielle where there. Johnny was relaxing on the couch, while Kitty sat next to him filing her nails, and Youngblood and Danielle chased each other around the room.

Danny turned to Ember. "Umm, Ember what is this?"

It was Johnny who answered his question. "Just a place to hang, the party might be fun, but all those adults really cramp our style. We usually just come down here and hang after Ember puts on her show"

Ember when over to one of the chair and plopped down sideways in it, her legs hanging over the arm rest. Danny shrugged and went over to the other chair and plopped down into it.

Youngblood and Dani collapsed on the floor breathing heavy from running around. Youngblood was the first to regain his breath and struck up a conversation with Dani.

In a few minutes everyone was chatting. Danny was surprised by how much he had in common with the others, they talked about music, T.V, friends, cars, even what a pain adults were. It was like he was hanging out with a bunch of normal teenagers rather than a group of ghosts who usually tried to kill him.

"So what did you guys think of Embers show this year?" said Youngblood.

"It was great especially Phantom's guitar solo" said Kitty.

"Who knew the punk knew how to play?" replied Johnny.

"I didn't and I'm related to him." Said Dani.

"You are?" asked Youngblood, looking over at the ghost girl.

"She's the dipstick's cousin" said Ember.

"WHAT!" screamed everyone except for Danny and Ember, who were now staring at the girl.

"Wait if you're the punk's cousin how come none of us have ever heard of you fighting ghosts before?" asked Johnny eyeing the girl.

Dani froze, not sure how to answer that. Luckily Danny stepped in and answered for her. "Because she doesn't want to she doesn't like to use her powers to fight ghosts unless she has to"

"Wait, so you don't care that she's not following in your footsteps? Figured you'd be teaching the brat everything you know?" said Ember.

Danny shrugged "Actually I prefer it. Ghost fighting is pretty dangerous and I'd prefer it if Dani wasn't involved. Speaking of which; I'd prefer if you guys didn't tell any of the other ghost about Dani and I being related"

Johnny crossed his arms over his chest "And what if we decide to come after her our self's what ya gonna do then punk?"

Danny laughed a little at that "Please, no offense but coming after a little kid just doesn't seem like your guy's style. Beside's she could probably take all of you, just because she doesn't like to fight doesn't mean she can't. But guys like Skulker and Technus are a different story I doubt they'd hesitate to hurt or even kill a kid if it meant getting to me. I don't want her to have to deal with that just cause of me."

Johnny looked over at the ghost boy for a second before responding. "Long as she doesn't mess with me I don't really care"

The others nodded felling the same way.

Danny smiled. "Cool so what should we do now?"

"We could play seven minutes in haven?" said Kitty in a sweet voice bating her eye lashes at Johnny who smiled in return.

Danny gulped. "Uh aren't Youngblood and Dani a young for that game" He said hoping it would stop them from playing.

Ember just waved Danny comment away. "Relax dipstick if it lands on one of the kid's we'll just have um kiss instead of making out" then got up and walked off.

Danny tried to think of something else to say but couldn't so he went to sit on the floor.

Ember came back with a bottle and sat on the floor with the others, the only one not sitting on the floor was Johnny.

"Johnny aren't you gonna play?" asked Kitty disappointed that her boyfriend wouldn't be joining them.

"I'm coming" he said getting up from the couch. When no one was looking his ghostly shadow appeared next to him and Johnny whispered to the creature. "You know what to do" the creature nodded and Johnny went to sit with the others.

"I go first" said Dani as she excitedly spun the bottle.

Round and round it went till it finally landed on: Johnny.

No one noticed as a faint glow covered the bottle and turned it so that it now pointed to: Youngblood.

Dani and Youngblood both blushed bright red.

Slowly the two ghost children leaned in inch by inch till they their lips were almost touching.

"Would you two just kiss already!"

Dani pulled away and shoot a glare at Ember. "Hey cut me some slack this is my first kiss alright!", then turned back closed her eyes and kissed.

The two ghost children became lost in the sensation of kiss, and continued for well over a minute.

"You guys can stop now" said Danny a bit of an edge in his voice.

Dani and Youngblood quickly pulled away from each other their faces bright red.

Dani cast a quick glance around. Ember was smirking at her. Kitty was trying hard not to laugh. Danny was glaring daggers so hard at Youngblood that the kid would be dead if he wasn't already a ghost. And Johnny, well Johnny didn't seem to really care about any of it. "So who's next?" she said shyly.

"Why don't you go next Kitten?" said Jonny smiling at his girlfriend.

"Alright" she said happily.

Once again the bottle spun this time landing on: Danny.

Just like before no one noticed a faint glow cover the bottle as it moved a bit so that it was now pointing to: Johnny.

Kitty blushed bright red while Johnny just smiled the two of them got up and headed for a closet near the end of the room.

10 minutes later the two came out of the closet, now wearing each other's jackets.

As Kitty sat down Ember noticed a hicky on the girls neck and grinned. "So you to have fun?" she asked.

Kitty looked over at Ember and stuck her noise up at her. "What do you think" she said crossing her arms.

"Your up dipstick" said Ember sliding the bottle to Danny.

Danny gulped and started to panic. "Me...but I don't…I mean…maybe someone else should…"

"What's the matter puck, ya scared" said Johnny, using a deeper voice at the end.

"Of course not" said Danny crossing his arms. "It's just that..."

"That you're a chicken" replied Johnny smiling evilly.

"I'm not a chicken alright!" he yelled, and then spun the bottle with more force than needed. It spun and spun until finally landing on: Ember.

Danny gulped as he looked over at Ember who was glaring at him._ 'Oh man_'

Ember glared at him then got up, grabbed him by the hand and dragged him to the closet.

Once they were in the closet Danny tried to calm the obviously fuming ghost. "Look Ember we don't have to do anything, we could just stay in here for a while maybe talk or-" his voice was quickly silenced as Ember's lips pressed against his in a searing kiss. '_What is she doing?_'

'_This aughta shut the guy up_' she thought as she continued to kiss him.

Danny was shocked by the sudden lip lock but didn't pull away. After a second or two he began to kiss back '_I shouldn't be doing this, but it feels so good, Sam and Tucker will kill me if they ever find out, is that her tongue in my mouth_' The last thought pulled him back to reality as he realized that not only was embers tongue in his mouth but one of his hands had made its way to Embers breasts. '_Crap she's gonna kill me'_

Ember was having similar thoughts. '_I can't believe I'm making out with this dipstick, dame he's a good kisser, is that his hand on my breast? I should kill him for that, but it feels so good_'

15 minutes later the two finally emerged from the closet. Danny had a dreamy look on his face as he sat down.

Dani looked over at her cousin instantly recognizing the longing puppy dog look on his face. '_Oh great he's stuck in la la land'_

Dani waved her hand in front of his face to try and get his attention. " Danny! Danny! Mission control to Danny come in Danny!" but Danny didn't respond. Dani looked over at Ember with a surprised look on her face "Wow, what did you do to him?"

Ember didn't respond, although it didn't show on her face she was on cloud 9 along with Danny.

Dani was getting frustrated she had tried everything. Waving her hands, snapping her fingers, even yelling in his ear, nothing worked. '_There's_ _got to be some way to get through to him. I know!_' She then leaned in and yelled. "Danny Vlad's captured your family and is holding then hostage!"

"WHAT" yelled Danny springing to his feet and frantically looked around before being brought back to reality by the sound of laughter. He looked around to see the others laughing hysterically at him. He glared at Dani who was rolling on the floor in laughter. "Not funny Dani" he said crossing his arms.

Dani wiped a tear from her eye as she tried to calm down. "I'm sorry, but I had no choose you'd have been like that till New Year if I hadn't done something"

Danny refused to look at his cousin and instead cast his eye around the room. His eyes went wide when he caught sight of a clock on the wall. "Oh crap it's 11:45 if I'm not home in 15 minutes I'm dead" this caused Ember to snap on of her own fantasy world.

"But Danny there's no way you can make it in time" said Dani.

"I'll take him" everyone was shocked as they turned their attention to Ember who just shrugged. "What I know a shortcut"

Danny said his goodbyes to the others before he and Ember left through the back door. Danny decided it was better if the other ghosts didn't see him leave, in case they tried to follow him an attack once the truce was over.

Neither he nor Ember said anything during the flight. Finally they arrived in front of the Fenton ghost portal. Both were very nervous and not really sure what to do.

Danny was the first to break the silence as he turned to Ember. "Um, thanks for helping me home"

"No problem, you enjoy the party?"

"Ya…it was…it was great"

"Good"

The two stood there in silence for a few seconds.

"Well I guess I better get going" said Danny.

"Oh ya, me too" said Ember, her voice holding a hint of sadness.

Danny watched as Ember began to float away. "Ember!"

Ember stopped and turned back around to face the halfa. "Ya" she said a small amount of hope in her voice.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I was wondering… if you're not doing anything this Saturday… would you maybe… I don't know… what to go to dinner then maybe catch a move"

Ember floated back over to Danny and gave him deep kiss.

Danny looked at the ghost rocked a bit dazed from the kiss. "So is that a yes?"

Ember just smiled at him. "What do you think?"

"That I'll see you at the Fenton portal Saturday at 6" he said cheerfully.

"Count on it ghost boy" she said before flying off.

Danny watched as Ember flew off before going through the portal. The second he was in the lab he transformed back into his human self. "Man that's the longest I've ever been in ghost mode" he then ascended the stairs to his room eagerly awaiting Saturdays' arrival.

**Well hope you enjoyed it, I'm planing on doing a much longer Danny/Ember piece once I finish up a couple other fic's I'm working on.**

**please Read and Review**


	2. Date

**Hey everyone I'm back with chapter 2. **

**Originally this was just going to be a one shot. But since so many people liked it I decided to make it longer. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter and inspired me to continue this story. So thank you Invader Johnny, ****acosta perez jose ramiro, Lord Shipper, alienphantom, LightDP, Kosmic and Akemi Clevek.**

**I'd also like to thank keth1 who gave me the idea of what to do for this chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The Date**

It was Saturday night and all was quiet at the Fenton house. "WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?" well mostly quiet.

For the past half hour Danny had desperately been trying to figure out what to wear for his date with Ember tonight. Danny looked over at the clock and saw that it was now 5:30, 30 minutes until his date.

"Maybe I should just call the whole thing off" _'Except I don't know her number or if she even has a phone'_ "I could just not show up" _'And stand up one of the most dangerous ghost's in the ghost zone'_ Danny may not have been the smarted guy when it came to girls but even he knew you never EVER stood a girl up on a first date. Especially when the girl could fire beams of energy from her hands, very painful beams of energy.

Deciding he did not what to know what a scorned Ember was like he continued searching his closet for something to wear.

30 stressful minutes later he was ready. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, black shoes, a black belt and a dark blue button up dress shirt.

Danny phased through his floor and down into the lab, he stood in front of the closed ghost portal hesitant as to whether of not he should open it. He still wasn't sure if asking Ember out had been a good idea, it was one thing for them to hang out at Christmas they weren't allowed to hurt each other then. But this, one wrong move tonight and Ember would be playing a song on his skull. "To late to back out now"

Danny walked over to the control panel and placed his palm over the open button. He hesitated for a second before finally pressing down on the button causing the giant metal door to slid open revealing the glowing green portal that was the ghost zone.

Danny stood back waiting for Ember to emerge from the portal.

He waited

and waited

and waited some more.

After almost an hour of waiting Danny finally gave up and headed for the lab stairs. '_I can't believe she stood me up' _"Next time I see her I am so giving her a piece of my mind" As he reached the bottom of the stair case a blue mist escaped from his mouth.

"Looking for someone babypop"

Danny whirled around ready to tell the ghost girl off for making him wait so long but whatever remark he had ready quickly died when he saw her.

Ember was dressed in a baby blue spaghetti strap dress that stopped just below her knees and had a slit up the right side it hugged her body showing off every curve. She had on a pair of matching heels and her hair was let loose from its ponytail allowing it to flow down past her shoulders. Danny's jaw dropped and his eyes went wide a single word escaped Danny's lips "Wow"

Ember walked up close to Danny and closed his hanging jaw with a small 'click'. With one hand still holding Danny's chin she looked him in the eyes and in a sultry tone asked "So you like?"

Danny tried to speck but his brain had apparently decided to go on vacation.

Ember smirked even as a ghost she could still make guys putty in her hands. "I'll take that as a yes" She then walked over to the lab stairs, swaying her hips as she did giving Danny an eyeful of her tight buttock. She stopped at the base of the steps and turned to look at Danny. "So you coming" she asked before ascending the stair case.

Danny shock his head to clear the fog from his mind. _'Ok I'm going on a date with a ghost who is probably the hottest girl in this or any other dimension. And who is now waiting for me upstairs while I stand here like an idiot.'_

Realizing how stupid it was to keep his date waiting he bolted up the stairs into the living room. He reached the top of the stairs and saw that Ember was nowhere in sight. He looked around for the ghost rocker and spotted her standing outside arms crossed and tapping her foot obviously waiting for him. He stepped outside and stood there still shocked by how beautiful Ember looked. It was so different from her normal rocker outfit it made her look like she was some else.

Danny felt something warm and wet on his lips and snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was drooling. He quickly wiped his face and went over the waiting girl and offered his arm.

Ember smirked "And here I thought chivalry was dead"

"Technically so are we"

Ember giggled then accepted the arm and the two began walking. As they walked she took the opportunity take in Danny's appearance. _'Wow. The dipstick cleans up nice he actually looks hot' _

20 minutes later the two arrived at a place called Giovanni's. It was one of the best and most romantic restaurants in all of Amity Park.

The two entered and walked up to the attendant, he was a well dressed man with slick black hair and a thin moustache. He looked like a stereotype rude French man out of some stupid movie.

"Hi, table for two please"

The man looked down at Danny eyeing him for a moment, then without even bothering to look down at his reservation book. "I'm sorry sir but I'm afraid that we are completely full. If you would like I could try and fit you in"

Danny glared at the man. It was obvious the guy wasn't even going to try and get him a table. "No thanks"

The two walked out of the restaurant into the night air. "Great so what now" asked Ember a slight edge in her voice.

Danny ignored the tone in Ember's voice "I have alternatives; this isn't the only restaurant in Amity Park you know" _'Just the best one'_

Later at an Italian restaurant

"Sorry sir we aren't accepting any more reservations tonight"

A Chinese restaurant

"It's a two hour wait. Would you like to leave your name?"

A steakhouse

'Closed'

Danny glared at the closed sign as his eye's glowing green with anger. _"_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS ISN'T THERE ANYWHERE TO EAT IN THIS TOWN"

Ember couldn't help but smirk it was fun to see the great Danny Phantom throwing a tantrum like a two year old. "So any more bright ideas?" she asked

Danny turned and glared at the ghost girl trying hard not snap at her. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. When he opened his eyes again they where back to their normal blue color. He grabbed Ember's hand and began walking; his voice still having a slight edge to it. "Come on I know one place we can defiantly get into"

Ember smirked '_Got to admit the guy's determined. That or he's too stupid to give up. Probably both'_ "Wonder if this is what Skulker means when he talks about the thrill of the hunt"

After over an hour of going from restaurant to restaurant the two had finally found a place to eat. It wasn't a four star restaurant like Danny had wanted. Hell it wasn't even a three star one but in was better than nothing. It was the Nasty Burger. Danny looked down at his food he and Ember had both ordered the same thing a double cheese burger with large fries and a cherry coke.

After the two were finished eating neither of them where sure what to say; it was one thing to be talking in a group surrounded by other people but now that they were all alone just the two of them it was a bit awkward. Danny was continuously dipping one of fries in his ketchup, while Ember was twirling her finger around the rim of her soda.

Having had enough silence Ember decided to break the ice. "So how ya been?"

Danny stopped dipping his fries and looked up at the girl. "Good, I've been good. Actually it's been pretty quiet no ghosts all week"

Ember smirked. "Beat you've been enjoying that"

Danny smiled. "Ya it's been great. Going to the mall, the arcade, poetry readings"

Ember raised an eyebrow. "Poetry readings?" Danny didn't exactly strike her as the type of guy to be into that sort of thing.

Danny shrugged. "Sam's idea"

Ember rolled her. _'Should've known' _still the topic of Danny's best female friend got Ember thinking. She knew the girl was important to Danny. And that she had a thing for Danny, she had seen it the moment she saw the two of them together. What she wasn't sure of was if Danny felt the same way. _"_So what's the deal with you and the Goth chick anyway?"

Danny of course was clueless to the reason behind Ember's question. "What do you mean?"

"Come on you know she likes you?" Ember wondered if Danny really did know the girl liked him or if he really was that clueless.

Danny sighed "Ya I know it's just…everyone's always talking about how we make a cute couple and always calling us lovebirds. Not to mention that spell you put on me. For a while I thought that I really did like her but then Valerie came along and…"

"Wow Wow back up whose Valerie?" Ember didn't like the idea of having to compete with two girls for Danny's attention. Not that she didn't think she wouldn't win she could get any guy human or ghost.

Danny waved the question away. "Oh she's just some girl. You might have heard of her. She's called The Red Huntress"

"Wait isn't she that girl that goes around trying to destroy ghosts? Are you telling me you dated someone who wanted to kill you" _'Than again we're on a date and I was ready to kill him last week'_

Danny smiled sheepishly. "Ya not exactly the smartest move"

Ember gave him a look that read (Ya think). "So how'd dating a ghost hunter help ya figure out your feeling for your friend?"

Danny shrugged. "It wasn't really Valerie. It was the dating in general"

Ember raised an eyebrow. "Mind running that by me again"

"When I was dating Valerie I liked it. But I shouldn't have liked it because I'm supposed to like Sam and if I like Sam then I shouldn't like Valerie. But I did like Sam and I liked Valerie too but I couldn't like both of them at the same time. Does that make sense?"

"None"

Danny sighed. "Look I love Sam I really do. She's one of my best friends and I would do anything for her but I'm not in love with her"

Ember smirked and batted her eye lashes. "What about me?"

Danny gulped and pulled on his shirt collar. "I'm uh…still working on that one"

Ember leaned in close so that she was inches from Danny's face her shining green eye's locking with Danny's icy blue and in a hushed tone said. "Maybe I can help ya out"

Danny took the hint and began to lean in the rest of the way. They leaned in close their lips almost touching until finally…

(CRASH)

A try of dishes fell to the floor only a few feet away startling Danny and causing him to involuntary hit his soda spilling it all over Ember's dress.

Ember glared at Danny her blue dress now stained with a large red spot and her green eye's glowing with fury. "Would you excuse me a second" she managed through gritted teeth then got up from the table and headed straight for the ladies room.

The second Ember walked into the bathroom her anger exploded as she blasted everything in sight. By the time she'd calmed down the room looked like it had been hit by a bomb. Water flowed from the destroyed toilets and sinks, the mirrors where shattered, and even the walls and floor had blast holes in them.

Ember took a deep breath she wanted nothing more than to march out and beat the crap out of her so called date. But she managed to control the anger; she had promised herself that she would see this through to the end no matter how bad it was._ 'Besides how much worse can things get?'_

A few minutes later the two arrived at the theater. Danny walked up to the ticket counter and looked at all the different movies; he wasn't sure what Ember's taste in movies was so he picked the most popular one that was out. "Two for 'Dark Night' please"

"Sorry we're sold out"

Danny frowned then looked back up at the movie list. _'Maybe a horror flick Ember seems like the kind of girl who might like that. I hope' _"Ok two for 'Trinity of Doom 2' then"

"Sorry sold out"

'_So much for that let's try comedy'_ "Fine how about 'The Jester' "

"Sold out"

Danny sighed "Why don't you just tell me what isn't sold out"

Danny walked back over to Ember. "I got the tickets" he said handing Ember hers.

Ember took the ticket and looked at the title of the movie. She looked back at Danny raising an eyebrow. "Ponies"

Danny nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Ya it was only thing that wasn't sold out"

Ember rolled her eyes. '_I wonder why'_ "Whatever lets go"

Danny and Ember entered the theater, like any place on a Saturday night it was completely packed.

"Well, Well, Well, look who's here"

'_Oh no not here'_ Danny turned only to be greeted by the sight of the person he least wanted to see, Dash Baxter.

Dash walked over with the intent to beat up or at least humiliate Danny till he noticed the blue haired girl standing next to him. "So what's you name beautiful?" he said flashing a smile.

Ember scoffed. "Not interested" She had dealt with enough muscle heads for one afterlife.

Danny frowned not liking the way Dash was flirting with his date. "Leave her alone Dash she's with me"

Dash blinked as he looked back and forth between the two realizing Danny was telling the truth. "WHAT. No way how did a loser like you score a babe like that?" He went over and pushed Danny out of the way "Hey babe how about you ditch the wimp and get with a real man"

"How about I kick your ass instead. Get lost before I knock your teeth out" then walked away.

As Ember walked past him Dash grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. "Hey nobody talks to Dash Baxter like that"

Ember looked down at her wrist then back up at Dash. "Big mistake bud"

Dash just grinned. "What are gonna do about it?"

"I'll show you" she said beginning to charge up her ghost rays.

Danny saw Ember's glowing hands and decided he should step in before things went too far. _'Though it would be fun to see Dash get blasted through a wall' _He walked over and forcibly separated the two and planting himself in between them. "Alright break it up you two"

Suddenly Danny was grabbed by the front of his shirt and lifted so he was eye level with Dash. "You're girl insulted me and since I don't hit girl's that means I'm gonna have to wale on you twice as hard!"

"Can't we all just get along?" he asked only receiving a glare from the tall boy. "I'm guessing that's a no"

Dash raised his fist ready to strike. Danny put his hand on Dash's arm and silently used his powers to momentarily turning Dash's pants intangible causing them to fall to the floor.

Everyone in the lobby began to laugh and Dash screamed like a girl when he realized his pants where now around his ankles. He quickly pulled them up before running off screaming.

Ember was also laughing. "That was great. I never would've thought a goody too shoes like you would do something like that"

"Hey just cause I'm a hero doesn't make me a goody good I've misused my powers plenty of times. Wait that didn't come out right"

"Please you're like the ghost world's biggest boy scout. What'd you do rob a bank?"

"Yes. But I also stuffed Dash's locker full of teddy bears"

'_Lame'_

"There was also the time I possessed him and had him beat himself up"

'_Not bad'_

"And the time I stole the Fright Night's sword to win a Halloween contest"

'_Ding ding we have a winner'_

Before Danny could even say another word Ember grabbed him by his arm and hauled him off to the nearest screening room. Whether Danny realized it or not he had just hit on one her biggest turn-on's she was a sucker for bad boys. Suddenly the idea of them being together in a dark room was a lot appealing.

As the movie started Ember waited for Danny to try and make a move on her. But after almost 30 minutes of nothing she was starting to get annoyed. _'If he thinks I'm going to let him get away with getting me all fired up then do nothing about it he's got another thing coming' _Embergrabbed Danny's face and before he knew it kissed him hard on the lips.

Danny was a little surprised at Ember's forcefulness but it only lasted a second as his hormones kicked in and he began returned the kiss with equal force. This time he was one who in control as he pushed his tongue in her mouth while his hands roamed her back taking in every curve. Ember moaned as Danny continued to kiss her; this was what she'd been waiting for. This was why she'd agreed to this date, why she hadn't bolted or blasted the guy into dust, simply for his moment. It was incredible his kiss sent a cold chill down her spine the kind that could only come from a ghost, but his body was warm with a heat that only the living could generate. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced, it drove her wild and made her fell more alive than she'd felt in her entire afterlife.

As Danny and Ember continued their make out session neither one of them noticed that Ember's hair was growing more and more intense. That is until the flames set off the sprinkler system giving them both a cold shower.

Neither Danny nor Ember said a word to each as they walked out of the theater both of them soaked to the bone.

When they reached Danny's house Danny knew that he should say something. He glanced over at Ember and saw her hair was out and her makeup was a complete mess. "So did you have fun tonight?"

Ember tuned sharply and glared at Danny as she recounted the night's event on her fingers. "Let's see, it took us two hours to find a restaurant, dinner was crap, you spilled soda on me, the movie was awful, AND I'M SOAKED"

Danny flinched it was obvious from Ember's tome that she was more than a little pissed. Not that he could blame her tonight had been a complete disaster. It seemed that everything that could go wrong tonight did.

"Next time I plain the date"

Danny nodded. "Ok I…wait did you say next ti…"

Danny's words were cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against his own him, before he could do or say anything the lips departed and Ember flew away leaving one very confused and slightly disappointed half ghost.

By the time they separated from each other Embers hair was back to its normal length. She smiled then leaned over and whispered into Danny's ear. "See ya next time babypop"

Danny walked up to his room and flopped down on his bed not even bothering to change his clothes as he began to go over the nights events in his mind. _'I can't believe that what just happened happened. I mean I take a girl on what's got to be the worst date in the history of dates and instead of yelling at me of beating the crap out of me. Which I wouldn't have blamed her for doing, she kisses me. Not only that but she actually what's to go out again!"_

'_Now what do I do? I mean I thought tonight would just a one night thing I didn't think I'd end up actually liking her. Hell do I even like her or is it just my hormone going off. And even if I do get together with her what kind of relationship could we possibly have? I'm a 15 year old halfa who fights evil ghosts and she's a 17 year old ghost who wants to rule the world. How the hell is that suppose to work?' _

_If my family or friends found out they'd think I'd lost my mind. And any ghosts found out they might use her to get to me or hurt her just for going out with me. We'd have to meet in secret and never let anyone see us together in public_. _And I can't do that I can't just go behind my friends and families back's so I can date some girl. No matter how hot she is, or how beautiful her hair is or how well she kisses, or…" _

Danny stopped and shook his head realizing where his thought's where taking him. "Am I really stupid enough to risk my friends, my family and possibly my reputation just so I can have a fling with a super hot girl?"He let the thought linger for a few second before coming up with an answer "Yep"

Of course Danny wasn't the only one struggling to make a chose. Deep in the far reaches of the ghost zone Ember sat on her bed mentally debating the exact same thing. She too was reviewing the night's events. _'Agh! I can't believe I did that after everything that happened tonight I kiss him._ _Why the hell did I do that I should've pummeled the guy not made-out with him._ _So what if he's kind and brave and cute and has gorgeous eyes and is an amazing kisser and…" _

Ember stopped and shook her head realizing where her thought's where taking her. _'He's still just a goody to shoe's. He's stupid, immature, and…and…and I like him. He's kind, brave, loyal, and a hell of a lot better than any of the idiots in this joint. Hell he's better than most guys' period' _

'_Dame it Ember use you head he's a hero and you're trying to take over the world, plus I don't think kicking each other's butts is good for any relationship. The only way it could ever work is if I gave up the whole world domination thing' _Ember stopped and considered the thought_. 'It's not like it really matters anymore all I ever do is cause some chaos then end up getting shoved in that stupid thermos and sent back here. Still I put a lot of time and energy into those schemes, am I really willing to throw that away for some guy?' _"Aw what the hell you only live once…or in this case twice"

**That's it hope you enjoyed it. But don't worry the story's not over yet. Can you say sequel. I am always open to questions, comments, criticism, and even flames as long as you tell me what you didn't like and how I can make it better. Rand R**


End file.
